fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Course Pretty Cure!
Sweet Course Pretty Cure! '(スイートコースプリキュア！, ''Sui-to Kōsu Purikyua!) Is the second installment of CureHydra's Pretty Cure fanseries. The series revolves around the themes of dessert, lolita fashion, baking, and some romance. Plot At the prestigious academy of St. Rose, all students come out successful. It's for aspiring girls and boys who want to become pâtissier/es, taking strict classes in all courses. Mami Souseki, already a skilled baker, has nothing to worry about. But when she becomes a Pretty Cure, her life becomes a wild ride... Characters Pretty Cures 'Mami Souseki/Cure Strawberry '(曽碩 まみ, Souseki Mami) Voiced by: Nana Mizuki Mami a energetic 14-year old girl who attends St. Rose Academy. She's very skilled in baking all sorts of things, and is very well at the top of her class. She has a passion for drawing, but isn't too well when it comes to sports or fighting. She uses words more than violence, being loud and bold, liking to stand up for others. She specializes with fruits when baking. Her alter ego is '''Cure Strawberry and her theme colors are pink and red. Chi-Mae Shěn/Cure Créme (沈 陳前, Shěn Chi-Mae) Voiced by: Kiyoe Yoshioka Chi-Mae is a 15-year old girl who's new to St. Rose, originally from China. She's very intelligent, able to speak both Chinese and Japanese fluently, and excels in academics. She enjoys writing stories and poems in her free time, and keeps a diary where she writes about her life and practices Japanese writing, and she also practices her baking during the night. She's very kind and calming towards people, and barely ever gets in arguments. She specializes in with chocolate when she bakes. Her alter ego is Cure Créme 'and her theme colors are light blue and white. 'Nanami Yoshida/Cure Caramel (芳田 七海, Yoshida Nanami) Voiced by: ?? Nanami is 16-year old girl attending St. Rose Academy. She's an out-going girl, who's very helpful and wise. She's a great swimmer and has a lot of stamina, and is also pretty un-patient. She loves watching horror movies at night and telling scary stories to freak out her classmates. Her favorite desserts are flan and caramel apple muffins, liking to bake with caramel and cinnamon. In the beginning, she hides herself in a cloak while helping the cures. Her alter ego is Cure Caramel '''and her theme colors are orange and brown. -Fourth Cure TBA??- Villains '''Maeron Voiced by: ?? Maeron is one of the main villains. He's snobby and demanding, thinking very highly of himself. Trista '(トリスタ, ''Torisuta) Voiced by: ?? Trista is another main villain. She acts modest and skittish most of the time, though is considered to be very powerful. '''Bittersweets Important Characters Nikki (にっき, Nikki) Voiced by: ??? Nikki is a mysterious girl who appears to be 14 or 15 years old. She's the one who gave Nanami her cure powers. Hajime (肇, Hajime) 'Rinne Fukuhara '(福原 りんね, Fukuhara Rinne) Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureHydra Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Sweets Themed Series